The orthotic devices for which the progressive tabs of this invention are particularly useful have polymer sheet panels which are wrapped around the portion of the body to be stabilized. The panel edges are a transition between a restrained portion of the body and the unrestrained portion. The panel edges must be at least cushioned to prevent the panel edges from being painful to the patient and/or causing sores. Thus, configuration of the edges of the orthotic devices should be designed carefully to optimize the transition between restrained and unrestrained areas of the patient's body.